In Which Evan Is In Love
by ConnorIncarnate
Summary: Evan is in love with Connor. They've been dating a few years. Evan has something special for Connor.


Notes: This is gonna be toothrotting fluff. I generally don't write fluff, but now it's my lifeblood. You may cry a little. It's emotional and I'm proud. Enjoy! PS:

Listen to "Can't Help Falling In Love" while reading this. Any version is fine. It really sets the mood for this fanfic.

It was just another day in the house shared by the gayest young men around. Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen had been living under the same roof since the age of seventeen.

They were now both twenty years old. The two of them had been together three years, still just as in love as they were all those months ago. Evan loved Connor with all his heart. Connor loved Evan right back. The two of them would often bicker about who was more in love with the other, just friendly banter.

These days, Evan wrote articles and short stories for the local newspaper. He wasn't quite living his dream of being an author just yet, but he was well on his way. He was happy with what he was doing at the moment. As long as he was writing, all would be well with his work. He got paid a decent amount every week, to help pay the bi-weekly rent.

When he wasn't busy writing, he liked to watch Connor paint. Connor drew and painted for a living. He was really quite good, he had good prices for his artwork that got sold every week. Everything was peaceful.

Sometimes, on a Sunday, the two young men would just cuddle by the fire. Or they'd have lazy lie-ins, watching Little Women or Marley Me. They'd never admit it to anyone else, but they were both mad for romcoms. Connor got especially defensive about that sort of thing, which Evan simply adored. He thought it was adorable.

Today was one of those days.

It was a lazy, slow day. Neither of them working on their respective pieces. They were just enjoying one another's company. Evan was watching his boyfriend sleep, as he so loved to do. He counted all the freckles on Connor's face. He looked so young when he slept. He could quite easily be the boy he met years ago in the woods.

He reached out and touched his face gently, as to not wake his beloved.

"Connor Murphy, I so adore you."

He whispered.

Little did Evan know, Connor was awake. Connor wrinkled his nose as his eyes fluttered open. God Evan loved Connor's eyes. They were a vivid green. Once you looked at them you'd struggle to look away. Absolutely stunning. He stared at the shorter boy, pure love in his eyes.

Connor's face lit up, chuckling softly.

"And I you, Tree Boy." He replied before dozing off again.

Evan giggled softly to himself before slipping out of their bed. He decided he would suprise Connor by making breakfast. Normally it was Connor who made the meals as he was the better cook, but Evan had been practicing as of late.

Evan also knew how much Connor loved a good ol' coffee. Black. Like his soul. Although, that's bull. He's actually the sweetest person in existence. Evan thought, smiling at the thought of the tough guy persona that Connor had created.

Evan liked tea. Hell yeah. Tea was his life. Especially green tea. It connected him to the earth more, at least, he felt as thought it did. After about ten minutes of stuffing about, he had finished preparing the breakfast he knew Connor loved.

He tiptoed into their room with Con's breakfast piping hot. He sat it down on the bedside table gently. He pulled something out of his pocket. It looked a little bulky, as if something other than paper was in an envelope.

He heard Connor stir as he tiptoed out of them room again, letting a smile creep onto his lips. Connor woke up to the breakfast. He was a little suprised, but happy nonetheless.

After eating his delicious meal and drinking his morning coffee, he opened the envelope. Something he couldn't quite see fell out with a small "clink!". He decided to ignore it, read the note first. The note said the following:

Dear Connor Murphy,

This is just a little note to say just how much I adore you.

My Atto, you are my everything.

My lifeblood, my lifeline, my only Moonlight. You are the only thing that's right about this broken world.

Connor was stunned thus far, barely holding back tears. He swallowed and kept reading.

I will forever be eternally grateful for your existence, Connor. You saved me. You make every single day of my life worth living.

I wouldn't even be here today, writing this if not for you.

Thank you, my love. You're my soulmate. Now, I imagine you're wondering what this all means...

Connor could no longer hold back his tears. He was utterly beside himself. Tears rolled down his cheeks, snot pouring from his nose. What on earth did he do to deserve such a sweet, amazing young man like Evan Hansen? He still had no idea what any of this meant. He sniffed and kept reading, silent tears pouring down his cheeks.

You're all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know. So, my love, would you do me the ultimate honour, am I great enough to have the privelige of all ages...Will you, Connor Murphy, marry me?

Connor gasped loudly and looked down at the beautiful ring on the floor. He was in shock and awe. A huge smile graced his features. He could have easily been the happiest person alive.

"Evan?! EVAN HANSEN?!" He yelled, half laughing, half sobbing.

Evan appeared at the door moments later, looking nervous as he'd ever seen his lover.

"Y-Yes, Connor?"

Connor walked upto his boyfriend, and pulled his face down to him and practically smashed their lips together. "Yes. Yes I will. A million times yes." Connor said softly.

Evan burst into tears of pure happiness and awe. He pulled away from Connor and picked up the ring from the floor, sliding on his finger.

"Always?"

"Always."

The engaged couple then spent the rest of the day in utter bliss, calling everyone they knew who would care, telling them of the best news of their lives.


End file.
